


Nadine Ross Loves Chloe Frazer

by lexilowe99



Category: Uncharted (Video Games), Uncharted: the Lost Legacy
Genre: Chlodine - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Love, Mild Language, Nadine Ross - Freeform, chloe frazer - Freeform, mentions of Nathan Drake, uncharted - Freeform, uncharted the lost legacy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexilowe99/pseuds/lexilowe99
Summary: She is the happiest that she’s ever been.Probably the happiest person alive.Because she loves Nadine Ross, but it’s even better.Because Nadine Ross loves her back.





	Nadine Ross Loves Chloe Frazer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Uncharted fanfiction. It's not my best work and I'm not super proud of it, but I do hope to release more works. Hopefully much better than this one. I just wanted to do some quick fluff for these two. I finished playing TLL for the fourth time and had already started this, so I decided to put an ending and post it.
> 
> Anyway, I hope it's halfway decent. I hope it doesn't suck as much as I think it does. If you like it, or even if you don't, keep an eye out for some much better ones hopefully.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

She was beat. Completely and utterly beat. Nadine Ross was not one to be well acquainted with this amount of exhaustion, thanks to her strict military background she could take quite a large amount of strain with great ease; however, that was before she met Chloe Frazer.  
Chloe Frazer was . . . truly a force to be reckoned with. She was extremely outgoing and very flirtatious, especially if she liked you. But beyond that, despite as lazy as she can be, she had the energy of a toddler hyped up on sugar. It was like she couldn’t stop moving. 

As Nadine has come to realize, her partner couldn’t seem to stop climbing to extreme heights, figuratively and literally. They were still in India after weeks of climbing and fighting and jumping on and off a speeding train while beating a man to defeat and Nadine was ready to shower and relax . . . but Chloe had other plans. Instead of soaking in a nearly boiling bath with her nose in an uncharacteristically fluffy romance novel, Nadine was standing on a hot strip of asphalt as she watched her partner effortlessly scale up the side of a decrepit building for no more a reason than, as she had phrased it, ‘because I can’.

“What in bloody hell are you doing?” Nadine growled, trying to sound intimidating but it never seemed to work, not on Chloe at least. They’ve grown too close and Chloe knows all too well that Nadine has a soft spot for her. Sure she can cause her to get so angry that she, say throws a very hard punch into the bridge of Chloe’s nose, but ultimately Nadine is very patient in matters involving Chloe. Even now when the girl is so clearly pushing every one of Nadine’s buttons but, never to be admitted aloud, Nadine enjoyed it. If anyone could push her buttons in such a way of blissful torture, it was Chloe Frazer.

“I’m climbing.” Came Chloe’s strained reply as she carefully hoisted herself onto another jutting brick, giving Nadine a mini heart attack when her foot slid off of its landing and very nearly sent Chloe falling to her almost three story demise before she skillfully caught herself and kept attached to the wall. 

“Ja, I can see that. We’re supposed to be finding your friend’s apartment. I’m exhausted.”

“We’re here. He’s on the fourth floor.”

“Then why are you climbing? Isn’t there a front door?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Chloe’s flirty wink earned her an eye roll from Nadine. 

“Jy is bloeding mal.” Nadine mumbled a phrase in Arfrikaans to herself, “I’m using the door like a normal human.”

“But what if I fall and don’t have my ex-military bodyguard to catch me? You don’t want business to end before it starts, do you?”

“Frazer-“

“Ross.” Chloe quickly cut in before her partner had time to disagree. “Come on, love. It’s fun when there’s no worry of clipping bullets or falling from miles high. Give her a try.” Knowing she wouldn’t escape this without a taunting consequence from the woman, she reluctantly caved and began the trek up the side of the building.

Nearing the top, Chloe hit an extremely weak point and, unlike last time, was unable to save herself. With a horrified voice she screamed for her partner as she watched the ground quickly gaining in proximity to her very easily broken body. Options quickly filled Nadine’s head and before she could fully register, her muscles kicked her body into action and she was grabbing a dangling rope and jumping over the edge of the roof. She stationed her body as if she were diving to speed up her falling, only extending herself when she was close enough to Chloe to pull her rough against her chest. The rope snagged and the pop of Nadine’s shoulder was audible to both girls, but Nadine ignored it and instead focused on the brick wall they were now hurtling toward. Quickly she jerked her body so her back slammed into the wall last second and she let out a groan as she finally felt the ache in her shoulder combined with the burn in her back.

“My hero.” Chloe mumbled, her face buried in Nadine’s neck with fear. 

“Hurry and climb up, Frazer. I can’t hold it much longer.”

“Right.” Chloe pulled her face from its warm shelter, “Next time we’ll use the front door, yeah?” The girls shared a small chuckle at the statement.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Once Nadine had managed to pop her shoulder back into socket, the duo made their way to the apartment entry. Chloe fished the key from her pocket and threw the door open, a delighted groan immediately falling from her lips when the marvelous sensation of cool air hit her dirt stained and sweat soaked skin.  
“Holy shit, I’d nearly forgotten how amazing air conditioning feels.” She leaned against a wall directly in front of an air vent, letting the cold air run through her damp hair.

“Ja, it’s nice.” 

Nadine limped her way to the bathroom to examine the extent of her injuries, the pained movements catching her partner’s attention and Chloe quickly fell into step behind her. She watched on as Nadine twirled around in front of the mirror, straining her neck to look at her back.

“Would you like some help there, China?”

“I’m alright. I got this.”

“Really? Okay then.” Chloe chuckled as she watched Nadine continue to struggle, “This is just painful to watch. Stop being stubborn and just let me help you.”

“I can manage, Frazer.”

“What are you afraid of? There’s nobody else here, you don’t have to be tough.” Chloe took a step closer and gently nudged Nadine’s straining arm away, “I’ve got you. We’re partners, this is part of what we do.” Nadine opened her mouth to decline, but Chloe shot her a glare.

“Fine.”

“Thank you.” Chloe nudged Nadine’s shoulder. Obliging, Nadine twirled herself so her back was facing her partner. Chloe tugged the girl’s shirt from its confines of the waistband of Nadine’s tan cargo pants and lifted it to her shoulders, revealing the decently torn skin beneath it. “You’re pretty beat up. No biggie, I can patch it up. Go ahead and take your shirt off.” 

“What?”

“I can’t very well patch up the scrapes with it in my way, now can I?” She was already sifting through the first aid kit, “C’mon, Ross. Lose the shirt.” 

“Alright.” Nadine gave a sigh of defeat and pulled the torn up rag of a shirt over her head, leaving her in just her tight black sports bra.

“This might sting.” Chloe warned as she began to dab disinfectant on the open wounds, placing a band aid over each newly clean area. She did this a few more times until Nadine’s back was fully doctored. “Alright, that should do it.”

“Thanks, Frazer.”

“Ugh, could you please just call me Chloe already? We’re partners for Christ sakes.” 

Nadine chuckled, “Thank you, Chloe.”

“That’s-“ Chloe’s sentence fell when she turned back toward her partner after putting the first aid kit back into its place. Nadine, still shirtless, had turned so she was now facing Chloe and the sight had managed to take Chloe’s breath away. She was stunning. Absolutely stunning, “-better.” The word slipped out in a hushed tone and she tried to tear her eyes away from the perfectly sculpted abs before her.

“You alright?” Nadine began to grow concerned of Chloe’s blank expression. The sudden reddening of the girl’s cheeks quickly transformed that concern into cockiness as Nadine quickly became aware of what exactly was going on with her partner. She followed her gaze and smirked, it was finally her turn to do the teasing. “What’s the matter? Never seen a girl without her shirt before?”

“Wha- no, I wasn’t-“ Chloe groaned at her inability to form a coherent sentence. She took a breath to gather her thoughts before speaking again, “I’ve seen women nude before, just never any quite as stunning.” She was shameless. She couldn’t care less if Nadine knew of her attraction to the same sex or that she finds Nadine herself to be quite attractive.

“More stunning than your male partners, too, I hope. Especially Drake.”

Chloe laughed, “Very much so. Just don’t tell him I said that, yeah?”

“Oh no, I plan to rub it in his face every chance I get.

“You can already kick his ass with one arm tied behind your back. That’s not enough?”

“He’s hurt both of us. I don’t think being better than him in every way possible is too outrageous.”

The two shared a laugh before Nadine nudged Chloe out of the bathroom. Now that she was all patched up and they were somewhere safe and comfortable, it was finally time for that steaming shower she’d been dreaming about for weeks. If Chloe were to happen to decide to join her, well, she wouldn’t be disgusted by the idea, but she also wasn’t going to be the one to suggest it. She’s not quite sure where Chloe’s feelings towards her are just yet. She flirts a bit, but if it’s just a fun bit between friends, she doesn’t want to step out of line and make things awkward. She’s never one to back down when it comes to fists and guns, but hearts and feelings are completely different and not her strong suit. Disadvantages of growing up mercenary.  
\----------------------------------------------------  
Moments passed and Chloe began to grow restless. She needed a shower and desperately. She had graciously allowed Nadine to go first on account of her heroics both while scaling the building and the entire hunt for the tusk, but she was beginning to grow weary. She wanted nothing more than to scrape all of the grime from their latest adventure off of her body, snuggle up in some comfortable- breathable- clothes with some snacks and a good movie and Nadine was taking too long for her liking. She was becoming antsier with every minute that drew by until finally it was enough. Sucking in a deep breath- gathering her confidence, Chloe walked into the bathroom once more. The hot water was still beating down and the air was heavy with humidity- which only intensified her nerves as she began to make a proposition to her partner.

“Uh, Nadine, quick question.”

The voice startled Nadine, but her outward appearance showed no signs of such. Chloe fully expected to be told to leave, but instead, Nadine responded with a soft “what’s that,’ pleasing Chloe and settling her nerves slightly.

“I know it may be kind of weird and it’s totally okay if you say no, but I really need to shower and I’m way too impatient to wait. If I promise not to look, can I please just get in with you? I promise not to make it any weirder than it will already be.”

The sound of Nadine’s chuckle was a good sign, and sure enough, “Ja. That’s fine, Chloe.”

In a swift motion, Chloe’s torn clothing joined Nadine’s on the floor and- seeming way too enthusiastic about it all- joined her partner in the shower. Nadine’s front was facing the wall, leaving Chloe to look at the broad shoulders and strong back. It took all she had not to reach up and trace a muscle, instead she focused herself on the scars she’s just noticed scattered all over the dark skin.

“There’s so many scars.”

Nadine turned her head slightly to ensure that she was talking about her before speaking, “Ja. I’ve fought in many battles during my time with Shoreline.”

“What are they from?”

“Hard to say, really. Could be knives, guns, grenades- I never really kept track.”

Chloe couldn’t help herself. She knew she shouldn’t do it, but her mind was no match for her hands and- before she knew it- her finger was slowly tracing a lighter line of skin along Nadine’s shoulder. Without a thought to it, she leaned in and gently pressed a kiss to it. She felt bad. She knew this scar had occurred long before they met, but there had been a lot of close calls during their trip and those- if they weren’t lucky enough to be quicker than them- would have been all of her fault. Most of the time, Nadine was giving herself to protect Chloe. Thankfully, Chloe is skilled enough to not let anything serious  
happen to either of them.

“And this one? It’s big. Surely you’d remember what could have caused that one.” Chloe- now standing with her front pressed to Nadine’s back- had looped an arm around the girl’s stomach and lightly traced a barely visible scar that ran across the rock hard abdominal wall of the former paramilitary. Chloe was upset that something harmed Nadine, but she had to admit that she was pleased there was real reason to give an excuse to touch the muscle.

“I was on a job, my dad was running Shoreline at the time so I was taking orders instead of giving them. I was supposed to shoot on site, no questions asked, but there was this kid. He didn’t look to be threatening, so I disobeyed and tried to help him. When my guard was down, that’s when he plunged his knife into my gut. Since then, I’ve never disobeyed an order, no matter what I saw.”

“What a selfish dickhead.” Chloe joked, attempting to lighten the mood and it worked. Nadine chuckled and allowed herself to lean back into her partner a bit. Chloe braced herself a bit better, accommodating the extra weight to her stance. “I’m sorry you’ve had to endure such things, but I’m happy you feel comfortable enough to share with me.” 

Chloe’s voice was soft in Nadine’s ear and she could feel the goosebumps forming along the other body. She smirked and placed gentle kisses along Nadine’s neck and shoulder. When she got no objection from the other woman, she tempted fate and began to slide the hand that was still on her stomach down slowly. She just reached her desired area- fingertips grazing ever so lightly over the stubble ridden skin- when legs clamped around the hand, stopping its motions.

“Frazer, what are you doing?”

“Really? We’re back to Frazer?” Chloe pouted.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“Do you want a lie or can I be bluntly honest?”

“Stop playing games with me, Frazer.”

“Okay, fine. I like you. I’m attracted to you. I think you’re drop dead gorgeous and your cluelessness- while charming at first- is frustrating as hell. I want to kiss you and not just your lips, I want to taste all of you and I know you want it, too. I could be wrong, but I highly doubt it and you’re driving me bloody crazy because dammit Nadine Ross, I love you.”

Chloe let it all pour out. She knew there was a chance that she’d just be making a fool of herself, but she didn’t care anymore. She desired this woman more than anyone before. Sure, she’s desired people before, but this was different. Normally, she desired them for the sex they offered. But this time, this time it was more. This time she desired someone for the way they made her feel. Nadine didn’t just provide her an opportunity for mind-blowing sex, she also provided her with love and happiness. Those are things that she hasn’t felt with someone in a long while and now that she realizes it, she craves it. More than that, she needs it and it was high time Nadine figured it out before she really did drive her insane.

Chloe watched Nadine’s face for a sign of emotion. She wasn’t sure how she’d take what she just laid out, so when a smile formed on her partner’s lips she was maybe a little too happy. Without muttering a single word, Nadine scooped Chloe up and crashed her lips to hers. That sexual desire Chloe had been feeling had been satisfied with world-shatteringly great sex. Mind-blowing orgasms tore through Chloe’s entire body multiple times, nearly rendering her unable to return the favor with her newly found gelatin limbs. But Chloe was anything but stingy in bed and found the strength to rock Nadine’s world just as hard as she had done hers. They went at it like bunnies for a good few hours before they both dropped, limp and tired, into the other’s embrace. Chloe was slowly being lulled into a sleep, a happy smile tugging at her lips, when Nadine’s voice brought her back.

“Hey, Chloe?”

“Yeah, China?”

“I love you, too- even though you are a selfish dickhead.”

Chloe chuckled and kissed Nadine a soft, lengthy kiss with as much passion as she could muster before letting herself drift off. She was happy. So beyond happy, really. She never knew this feeling could be possible, but here she was, basking in it. It was new, but undoubtedly the best feeling she’s ever felt. She now knew why Nathan chose Elena. She knew how she must had made him feel now. Because she feels it now.

She is the happiest that she’s ever been.

Probably the happiest person alive.

Because she loves Nadine Ross, but it’s even better.

Because Nadine Ross loves her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to a few of my favorite Chlodine authors on here. @Armenard, @chlodine, and @Narcissisticpeacock. If you guys stumble upon this, thanks for the greatness you've brought to the fandom and hope to read more from y'all.


End file.
